La derniere pillule
by Dagron
Summary: Ce soir, Gin surveille l'agence Mouri, tout simplement parce que son instinct lui dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et quand son instinct lui parle, Gin écoute.


_Fic dédiée à Mathas. Participation au concours de Beika Street de 2010._

La dernière pilule.

Une sombre ruelle, sous la pluie, il n'y a rien de plus glauque. Il en a vu, dans son temps, et celle-ci ne sera pas la dernière. Normalement il ne devrait pas être là. En temps normal, il aurait d'autres chats à fouetter, des crimes à organiser, des traîtres à exécuter… Il devrait être dans un autre trou perdu, à quêter une proie dont il connaît la nature, dont il aurait l'aval du boss à tuer.

Mais voila, il est dans cette ruelle là et il y reste, parce qu'il a fait son choix. Ce soir, il surveille l'agence Mouri, tout simplement parce que son instinct lui dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et quand son instinct lui parle, Gin écoute.

Le détective Mouri est le dernier lien qu'il a trouvé qui pourrait lui fournir la position de sa proie. Cela fait trois mois depuis l'incident avec Akai, cet homme du FBI qui lui a marqué la joue. Depuis, il s'en est occupé de cet homme que le boss craignait de voir devenir la balle en argent qui finirait l'organisation. Comme s'il suffirait d'une seule balle pour tuer un monstre d'une telle envergure. Gin sourit tandis qu'il écrase sa cigarette sous son pied. L'organisation a tant de bras, il serait plus adéquat de la comparer à une araignée géante qu'à un simple loup-garou, homme faible de jour, loup solitaire et assoiffé de sang la nuit. Oui, l'organisation sait toujours faire preuve de prudence, et tisse ses plans avec une méticuleuse précision. C'est pour cela qu'il est rare pour un membre comme Gin d'avoir le temps libre pour satisfaire une lubie pareil, une curiosité qui le pousse à surveiller l'agence d'un détective connu pour ses crises de narcolepsie, sans ordre, sans indication qu'il puisse en tirer un quelconque profit.

Mais quelque chose en lui est prêt à faire sacrifice de ce peu de temps libre pour essayer de la retrouver. Le microémetteur qu'il a retrouvé sur la chaussure de Kir, un microémetteur de fabrication artisanale, identique à celui qu'avait planté dans sa voiture Sherry cette nuit enneigée sur le toit du Haido City Hôtel, et qui n'a pu être planté que par le détective Mouri. Il a tant envie de la revoir, qu'il est prêt à surveiller le détective alors qu'il sait fort bien que la probabilité qu'il a de voir Sherry lui rendre visite ce soir est quasi-nul.

Sherry… Elle lui fait ressentir de telles émotions. Elle est la seule proie à lui avoir échappé non pas une, mais deux fois, la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui puisse lui faire ressentir autant de curiosité quant à la nature de sa chance. Il la hait avec une passion qui l'excite, et bien que son intellect n'arrête pas de le contredire, il a le sentiment que ce soir il pourra enfin la revoir.

En attendant, il doit juste passer le temps. Tandis qu'il guète les environs, les gouttes d'eau tombent les unes après les autres des bords de son chapeau, il s'amuse en comparant Sherry à tous les autres membres de l'organisation qui lui viennent en tête.

Alors, comment est-ce qu'elle compare à Vodka ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de comparaison à faire… Vodka est un membre à part entière de l'organisation, dévoué corps et âme à son service. Sherry par contraste a toujours eu trop de cervelle, a toujours été trop cynique pour avoir une loyauté aussi aveugle. Où Vodka préfère la force brute, Sherry a toujours su apprécier la discrétion. Il y a par contre un point que les deux ont en commun : une crainte bien justifiée de leurs supérieurs. Ni Vodka, ni Sherry n'ont jamais eu d'illusions quant à leur place dans l'organisation. Il le rappelle souvent à Vodka à chaque fois qu'il corrige une de ses erreurs, et quant à Sherry… Si elle est toujours en vie aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'elle n'avait aucune illusion quant à son destin, le jour où il l'avait menottée dans son laboratoire en attendant le jugement du boss.

… Contrairement à Pisco. Gin a déjà oublié comment Pisco a réussi à rester en vie aussi longtemps. Sa proximité avec le boss ne l'a pas sauvé, tout comme elle n'a pas sauvé Sherry.

En pensant au boss, Vermouth lui vient en tête. Cette renarde d'américaine a toujours su comment le provoquer. Un point qu'elle a en commun avec sa chère proie. Mais Gin se méfie de Vermouth pour des raisons complètement différentes. Les motivations de Sherry ont toujours étés pures comme de l'eau pour Gin. Elle est comme sa sœur, pure et prévisible… Vermouth est comme une anguille, ses motivations et ses mystères lui échappent sans cesse. Tout comme sa proie quand il y pense. Et Bourbon qui prend son temps pour la retrouver là où Vermouth a échoué…

Non, Sherry a une âme pure, il l'a toujours senti. Elle n'a jamais eu cette odeur de noirceur autour d'elle qui émane de membres comme Vodka, Vermouth, Korn et Chianti. Non, son odeur lui rappelle Kir, celle d'une femme de principe prise au piège dans un monde où pour survivre, il faut faire des sacrifices.

En parlant de sentir… Il sent un courant lui traverser l'échine. Il ressent sa présence, non loin. Il observe attentivement la rue devant le café Poirot où le détective endormi passe ses midis. Doucement il se cache derrière une poubelle afin de mieux observer le groupe qui vient d'apparaitre.

C'est des enfants. Diantre, il hait les enfants. Rien que des rase-moquettes et des têtes à claques… Une partie de lui a envie d'abandonner sa surveillance par pur dégoût. Il pensait ressentir Sherry, et tout ce qu'il trouve n'est qu'un groupe de marmots. Foutu instinct de pacotille.

Cependant il ne bouge pas. Quelque chose le retient en place. Il reconnaît l'un des mioches. C'est un jeune garçon à lunettes, qui jongle du pied un ballon de foot. C'est le gamin qui était intervenu de façon si miraculeuse lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter le détective Mouri. Le gamin qu'il avait par la suite ordonné à Chianti de tuer, avec le détective, avant que Vermouth ne les sauve tous deux en le distrayant suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il les offre le bénéfice du doute.

Il observe le garçon à lunettes d'un air perplexe tandis qu'il dit au revoir à ses amis. Les autres enfants, au nombre de quatre, lui font signe de la main tandis qu'il monte les marches vers l'agence deux à deux. Gin s'apprête à abandonner sa surveillance pour de bon lorsque le groupe d'enfants commence à s'éloigner, pour ensuite se figer sur place, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle est la. Il la sent. Il sait. Il voit sa couleur de cheveux.

Sherry.

Avec ses cheveux de la même couleur que le contenu d'un verre de l'alcool qui lui a servi de nom de code, Gin l'a toujours trouvée reconnaissable entre mille. C'est une couleur de cheveux qu'il n'a jamais vu ailleurs, d'une nuance avec laquelle il est si familier qu'il lui est impossible de se méprendre.

Comment une gamine peut-elle avoir les mêmes cheveux que sa proie ? Et cela ne s'arrête pas à leur couleur. Leur coupe, ses maniérismes, sa posture et même ses yeux sont pareils à ceux de Sherry. Il commence discrètement à les suivre, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux. L'un des enfants semble s'adresser à ce sosie miniature de Sherry, et il l'entend lui répondre. Sa voix, bien que légèrement plus aiguë, a les mêmes intonations et le même accent, un japonais Tokyoïte avec des traces d'américain, héritage de ses études à l'étranger.

Non Gin, tu te fais des idées, se dit-il. Cette gamine est visiblement une métisse nippone-américaine qui n'a rien à voir avec l'organisation ou cette traîtresse de Sherry. De toute façon, comment diable cet enfant pourrait-elle avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec Sherry ? Sherry est trop jeune pour avoir une fille de cet âge là et Sherry est trop grande pour être cet enfant. A moins d'avoir fait recours à de la sorcellerie, tous ces points communs entre l'enfant et la jeune femme qui continue de lui échapper ne sont que des coïncidences.

Mais voila, Gin ne croit pas aux coïncidences.

Un plan assez osé lui vient en tête, alors que les enfants tournent le coin près de l'épicerie. Ils seront un sacrifice nécessaire à sa paix intérieure. S'il doit commettre un bain de sang pour s'assurer de la nature de cet étrange enfant, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y a aucun témoin potentiel dans les environs, il sort son arme à feu de son étui. Le silencieux est bien en place. Il ôte la sécurité et vise. Un son sec qui ne parviendra pas aux oreilles des enfants en est produit. Au même instant l'un des enfants trébuche en émettant un cri surpris. Ses camarades se retournent pour lui demander ce qu'il fait par terre, l'un d'eux allant jusqu'à le moquer. Des quatre marmots, un seul semble avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Surprise, surprise, il s'agit de la Sherry miniature.

Il observe, maintenant caché derrière un conteneur, cette dernière hurler aux autres enfants de se cacher, tandis qu'elle aide le blessé, qui maintenant panique à la vu de son propre sang, à rejoindre l'abri le plus proche. Il la voit sortir la tête, cherchant la source de l'attaque. Un rictus se forme sur les lèvres de Gin. Il abandonne son couvert pour approcher celui des enfants. Il se délecte à la vu de l'expression de pure terreur qu'il peut voir sur le visage de la petite fille aux cheveux auburn. Oui, il n'a plus de doutes. C'est elle.

"Gin."

Comme s'il avait besoin de la douce confirmation de l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon si caractéristique.

"Sherry…"

"Ai, que…?" l'autre petite fille du groupe s'agrippe au bras de la petite Sherry. Gin peut sentir sa crainte. Ces marmots avec Sherry ne sont pas aussi idiots qu'il ne le pensait.

"Fuyez," bien que cela ne soit qu'un murmure, Gin entends l'avertissement que donne la métisse sans problème. "Fuyez si vous tenez à la vie!"

Les deux garçons semblent horrifiés à l'idée d'abandonner leur amie, mais suite à un regard qu'il imagine aussi glacé que le sien, celle-ci les convainc. Le plus dodu des deux prend dans ces bras celui que Gin a blessé, et commence à courir, malgré les maigres protestations du gringalet qui ne peut plus marcher. La quatrième enfant, une jeune fille avec un ruban dans les cheveux hésite un instant de trop.

D'une main gantée, Gin l'attrape par les cheveux. Elle pousse un cri aigu que Gin a vite fait de taire… en pointant le canon de son pistolet sur la tempe de la petite Sherry.

"Laisse-la partir."

Gin ne réponds rien à la petite métisse, il ne fait que sourire en la voyant trembler malgré elle-même. Remarquant que les deux garçons se sont figés non loin en entendant le cri de la jeune fille qu'il tient d'une main. Il s'adresse directement à eux.

"Je ne m'en irai pas, si j'étais vous." Un regard calculateur est tout ce dont il a besoin pour les convaincre. D'un pas hésitant, le dodu se rapproche, doucement, tandis que le gringalet lui murmure quelque chose. Une dernière idiotie il s'imagine. La Sherry miniature a les yeux rouges.

Comme il s'y attend, les gamins ne font pas que simplement s'approcher. Le dodu feint de trébucher, laissant le blessé tomber à terre. Ce dernier tombe en roulant sur lui-même et lance un projectile dans sa direction. S'assurant qu'il ne risque pas d'appuyer par accident sur la détente, Gin esquive d'un pas rapide. Le dodu s'échappe en courant, criant qu'il va chercher de l'aide, qu'un certain Conan saura quoi faire. Beau sentiment, mais Gin ne pense pas que cela sera aussi facile.

"Genta! Non!" crie la mini-Sherry. Trop tard. Gin a déjà le garçon dans sa ligne de mire et tire. Un sifflement plus tard, Genta tombe, le souffle coupé et sa chemise teintée de rouge.

"Oh mon dieu, Genta!" La petite fille au serre-tête a les yeux pleins de larmes. Le gringalet, voyant que son plan a échoué, est figé dans son désespoir. Quant à Sherry, son visage blanc et ses poings serrés, elle lui fait face, ses yeux disant clairement ce qu'elle n'ose pas lui demander à voix haute.

Comme si Gin allait laisser ces gosses partir maintenant.

"Toi," dit-il en pointant le canon de son pistolet vers la fille au serre-tête, "va aider le gros à se relever. Il est blessé mais peut encore marcher."

"Quant à toi, Sherry," Gin continue, en se tournant vers elle, "nous allons parler. D'abord nous allons trouver un endroit plus tranquille."

Ramassant le gringalet par le col, Gin dirige les trois autres enfants de la pointe de son pistolet vers le devant d'une boutique ayant récemment fait faillite. D'un geste rapide et confiant, il défonce le verrou d'un tir bien place, laissant le minimum de dégâts visibles de l'extérieur, avant de forcer les quatre marmots à l'intérieur. La petite fille dans un moment de terreur lucide tente de s'échapper, mais ne va pas loin avant de glisser à terre. Elle aussi pleurniche le nom d'un certain Conan. Gin a envie d'en savoir plus.

"Dis gamine, c'est qui ce Conan, pour que tu pleurniches son nom ainsi?"

Voyant le sourire prédateur de Gin, la gamine choisit, sagement, de rester muette. Cela ne fait rien. Il sait à qui il veut vraiment poser ses questions.

"Sherry…"

* * *

De nouveau devant l'agence du Détective Mouri, Gin n'est plus entrain de sourire. Il a perdu toute envie de discrétion. Il n'agit plus par raison mais par pur instinct, et son instinct lui dit qu'il s'en fiche si le détective Mouri a des liens avec le FBI, qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter des conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Il insère un nouveau chargeur dans son arme tout en montant les marches. D'un coup de pieds sec, il ouvre la porte de l'agence. Le détective Mouri, avec sa tenue si caractéristique et sa petite moustache est là. Il se lève, indigné, puis voyant l'arme à la main de Gin jure et plonge derrière son bureau. Une belle attitude d'ancien policier que Gin reconnaît. Cela ne le sauvera pas. L'homme en noir ne lui laissera pas le temps de monter une contre-attaque. Il s'approche à grand pas du bureau, tirant de façon méthodique tous les deux pas. Une émission de variété est à la télé, une des chanteuses parlant à un publique qui ne fait plus attention à ce qu'elle dit. Voyant l'ombre de Gin se profiler devant lui, le Détective surgit de derrière son abri dans une tentative endiablée de désarmer le criminel. Hélas pour Kogoro Mouri, ce n'est pas avec une arme blanche qu'est armé Gin. Pendant que Mouri lui agrippe le bras, une balle s'est déjà logée dans son sternum. Une nouvelle se loge dans sa poitrine tandis que le détective envoie Gin dans les airs. Le temps que Kogoro Mouri le projette à terre, Gin a déjà ajoutée une nouvelle blessure dans son ventre, qu'il fait suivre par deux autres balles, l'une dans le poumon, l'autre droit au cœur. Le temps pour Gin de se relever et recharger son arme, et Kogoro Mouri est déjà mort. Le corps du détective met encore quelques instants avant de tomber à terre. Sa fille arrive juste à temps pour témoigner de sa chute.

Le cri que pousse la jeune femme fait grincer des dents Gin. Il perd patience et tire. La seule chose qui sauve la jeune fille d'une balle entre les yeux est le saut d'un petit garçon qui la projette à terre avec force.

"Fuis Ran!" hurle l'enfant à lunettes. "Ran!"

Voyant que son aînée est sous le choc, il lui prend la main et la tire hors de l'agence vers la rue en descendant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Une proie si facile. Mais juste quand Gin s'apprête à tirer de nouveau, le jeune garçon se retourne, la main au poignet. Le couvercle de sa montre est relevé, Gin voit plus par chance que par expérience un dard se plonger dans son poignet gauche. Déjà il sent sa main s'engourdir. Grinçant des dents, il change son arme de main, trébuche après ses proies qui viennent d'arriver sur la rue, et, ses paupières déjà lourdes, il tire sur eux en couvrant le barillet de son silencieux avec sa main gauche.

La jeune femme tombe, du sang lui coule de la tête. Le petit garçon à lunettes se fige sur place. Gin lit aisément l'expression sur son visage. Une simple question: pourquoi? Pourquoi est-elle à terre? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle saigne? Pourquoi cela ne se passe-t-il pas comme il l'avait imaginé?

L'immobilité du garçon arrange Gin. Il l'agrippe par le col d'une main ensanglantée. L'enfant lutte pour rester auprès de la femme à terre, mais n'a pas la force pour réussir. D'un pas pressé, Gin profite du fait que la pluie a rendu les rues désertes pour fuir la scène. S'il est venu à l'agence, ce n'est qu'avec un seul but: mettre ce garçon devant Sherry pour la faire parler.

Et maintenant qu'il sait que c'est ce même garçon qui a tiré le dard de somnifère qui a permit à Sherry de s'enfuir la dernière fois, Gin sait que Sherry ne sera pas la seule qu'il fera parler.

* * *

D'une exclamation rauque, l'homme se réveille. Sa respiration est haletante. Son cœur bats la chamade. Il est seul, dans le noir, il entend la pluie battre comme un tambour dehors. Une fois calmé, l'homme relâche son étreinte sur l'objet froid et dur qu'il garde sous son oreiller. Il pousse un soupir et s'essuie le front. Il jure.

Il jette sa couverture en arrière et se lève, enfilant un haut de corps pour couvrir son torse nu. Il rumine ses pensées tandis qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine. Quel rêve étrange. Cela avait semblé si réel. Et pourtant, il aurait du se rendre compte que c'était un rêve l'instant même où il avait sérieusement considéré la possibilité que Sherry puisse être devenue une enfant. Oh, il avait tout fait pour la faire parler. Les trois marmots l'accompagnant dans le rêve étaient déjà allés rejoindre leurs ancêtres lorsqu'il s'était de nouveau rendu à l'agence. Il n'avait appris que le minimum essentiel avant qu'il ne plante le jeune garçon à lunettes, Conan, devant elle. Son esprit brisée par la mort d'innocents devant elle, elle avait dit d'une voix apathique avoir échappé sa première mort grâce à un effet secondaire de l'apotoxine 4869, puis s'était tu. A la vu du protégé du détective, son apathie s'était transformée en panique, puis en une froide détermination suicidaire en voyant que le jeune Conan faisait tout pour la protéger, ignorant son propre danger. Elle s'était en effet trouvé un prince charmant.

Gin draine d'un coup une bière qu'il a sorti du frigidaire. Quelle mièvrerie dans son rêve. S'il s'était s'agit d'un feuilleton télévisé, il s'attendrait à ce que la fille du détective survive dans un coma pour le traquer des années plus tard. Il rit un peu à cette pensée. Non, vraiment, ce rêve n'avait fait aucun sens. Autant l'oublier, comme il oublie tous ceux qu'il a tués.

Lorsqu'il retourne se coucher après deux autres bières et un verre d'eau, Gin le tueur a déjà tout oublié de son rêve.

Il a oublié la terreur avec laquelle Sherry lui a expliqué la nature imparfaite du poison qu'elle a développé pour l'organisation, le silence obstinée lorsqu'il la questionne sur la nature de ceux qui l'ont hébergée dans sa fuite, les mensonges inventés dans sa tentative de sauver le garçon, et la vérité qu'elle a laissé couler avec les flots de larmes lorsqu'elle a vu Conan, non, Kudo se faire exécuter. Le même Kudo à qui il a oublié avoir donné une pilule du poison expérimental, un après-midi lointain, dans un parc d'attraction.

La dernière bribe de souvenir reste un moment dans son esprit lorsqu'il remarque une boite sur la table près de son lit. C'est la boite à pilules contenant le poison issu des recherches de Sherry. Il l'ouvre, en regarde le contenu en pensant comme quoi son rêve y avait trait, puis le repose sur la table de nouveau. Il est tard, il a besoin de sommeil. Un rêve ne reste qu'un rêve.

Tandis qu'il se rendort, la pluie continue de battre comme un tambour sur les toits et fenêtres du quartier. Son réveil continue de compter les minutes jusqu'au matin. La boite à pilules reste ouverte, quasi vide. La dernière pilule qu'elle contient n'offre aucune indication des possibilités qu'elle offre, mortelles ou non.

**Fin.**


End file.
